osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Assange Julian
thumb|Julian Assange Julian Paul Assange (Townsville, 3 luglio 1971) è un giornalista, programmatore e attivista australiano, noto principalmente per la sua collaborazione al sito WikiLeaks. Si sposa a diciott'anni e diventa padre; poi si separa dalla moglie. Verso la fine degli anni ottanta diviene membro di un gruppo di hackers noto come "International Subversives" (Sovversivi internazionali). Egli utilizza lo pseudonimo di "Mendax" (da una frase di Orazio: "magnificamente mendace"). . Nel 1991 subisce un'irruzione nella sua casa di Melbourne da parte della polizia federale australiana. . Egli sarebbe infatti riuscito ad accedere via modem a vari computer appartenenti a un'università australiana e a entrare nel sistema informatico del Dipartimento della difesa americano. Nel 1992 gli vengono rivolti 24 capi di accusa di hacking. Assange è condannato, ma in seguito è rilasciato per buona condotta, dopo aver pagato una multa di 2.100 dollari australiani. Nel 1995 programma Strobe , software open-source dedicato al port scanning. Nel 1997 collabora alla stesura del libro Underground: Tales of Hacking, Madness and Obsession on the Electronic Frontier. Dal 2003 al 2006, studia fisica e matematica all'Università di Melbourne, ma non ottiene una laurea. Studia anche filosofia e neuroscienze. WikiLeaks A partire dal 2007 è tra i promotori del sito web Wikileaks, del quale si definisce editor in chief. Il 18 novembre 2010 il tribunale di Stoccolma spicca un mandato d'arresto in contumacia nei suoi confronti con l'accusa di stupro, molestie e coercizione illegale. La denuncia era stata fatta da due sue ex-amanti dopo che esse avevano appreso l'una dall'altra di aver avuto rapporti sessuali con Assangehttp://qn.quotidiano.net/esteri/2010/12/07/425926-sarah_jessica_vendetta.shtml: una di loro è Anna Ardin, una militante femminista e segretaria dell'associazione Brotherhood Movement, che aveva pubblicato sul web una "guida alla vendetta contro il partner".http://www.repubblica.it/esteri/2010/08/25/news/blog_assange-6493397/ Non esistono comunque prove a suo carico che non siano la parola delle due donne. L'accusa rivolta ad Assange, com'è stato poi chiarito, si riferiva al rifiuto di sottoporsi ad un controllo medico sulle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili dopo aver avuto rapporti sessuali non protetti con due donne consenzienti, reato punibile in Svezia. Molti hanno sollevato dubbi sulla natura del provvedimento , mettendo in rilievo la coincidenza temporale con l'avvento di nuove rivelazioni che, a detta del Pentagono , sarebbero "un tentativo irresponsabile di destabilizzare la sicurezza globale". Il 20 novembre è stato spiccato un mandato di arresto internazionale tramite Interpol dalla forza di polizia svedese. In aggiunta è stato diramato un mandato di arresto nell'Unione Europea tramite il Sistema di Informazione Schengen. "Abbiamo voluto assicurarci che fosse visibile da tutte le forze di polizia del mondo", ha affermato un portavoce della polizia nazionale svedese. Il 28 novembre 2010, WikiLeaks rende di pubblico dominio oltre 251.000 documenti diplomatici statunitensi, molti dei quali etichettati come "confidenziali" o "segreti". Il giorno seguente, l'attorney general dell'Australia, Robert McClelland, dichiara alla stampa che l'Australia è intenzionata a investigare sulle attività di Assange e di Wikileaks. Afferma inoltre che, "dal punto di vista dell'Australia, ci potrebbe essere un buon numero di leggi violate con il rilascio di queste informazioni. La polizia federale australiana lo sta verificando". McClelland non esclude la possibilità del ritiro del passaporto australiano di Assange. Il 7 dicembre 2010 Assange si presenta spontaneamente negli uffici di Scotland Yard e viene arrestato in seguito al mandato di cattura internazionale. Lo stesso giorno, nel pomeriggio, il tribunale respinge la richiesta di libertà provvisoria su cauzione, appoggiata da diverse personalità del cinema e del giornalismo, e decide di tenerlo fino al 14 dicembre in carcere per poi trasferirlo in Svezia.Diretta RaiNews del 7-12-2010, ore 16.10. Il governo americano e quello svedese sono in contatto per discutere l'estradizione di Assange negli Stati Uniti, dove verrebbe accusato di spionaggio. Note Voci correlate * Wikileaks Collegamenti esterni * WikiLeaks * WikiLeaks (alternativo) * Free Julian Assange - Assange Libero * Il vecchio blog di Assange * Effetto Collaterale Categoria:Fondatori